


ToN-SMT (Tale of Nova Smut Chapters)

by LiciaJewel



Series: Tale of Nova (Beta) [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiciaJewel/pseuds/LiciaJewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories of Smut, to warm the other places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bersama-Sama Mimpi - Chapter 01

**Author's Note:**

> **___!!!WARNING!!!___**  
> These stories of Smut contain spoilers for the 'Tale of Nova' story line.

Prix's soft humming filled the small space of his locker room. He sat on the small couch, cleaning his bow staff. Not that it really needed it. It was just something to past the time before training. Making him relax, this and safety is all he felt in the room.

Warmth started to move through his chest, followed by the small ringing. Prix stop humming. A smiled formed on his face plate.

"Hi 'Wave."

He didn't need to look up to know he was standing there.

 **"Prix: Always knows when it is Soundwave. How?"** the Dark mech asked. Prix could feel the 'bot looking at him.

The seeker looked up at him and grinned. He had long since associated the ringing he heard with Soundwave.

"I have my ways." he answered. Prix patted the seat beside him. "Come sit down. There's no point in you standing."

The stoic mech left the doorway, the door closing behind him, and sat down next to the seeker.

He went back to cleaning the staff. Humming peacefully. It was strange but even the ringing brought him a sense of calm and safety. Maybe it was the 'bot they gave this sense to him. Either way he was content with it.

Sometimes he wonder though. If his partner could hear the ringing too.

Prix pushed that question to the back of his mind. Not yet ready to tell about the noise, deciding to ask a different question today. 

"Where are the symbiots?" he had noticed the lack of their present when Soundwave arrived. Though it wasn't a easy thing to missed. He didn't have the twins asking him 20 questions. There was no little cyber bird nuzzled in his lap and no cyber cat curled up beside him.

 **"Symbiots: Wanted to stay home today."** Soundwave answered, **"Today's training did not required them."**

Prix stood and walked to the side wall. Placing the now clean staff on the wall with his other weapons.

"Aw." Prix turned and gave a fake pout. "And here I thought they liked me. Guess I was wrong."

He smiled returning back to the weapons. Pulling the bow from the wall, running his thumb down the string.

 **"Symbiots: Could never hate Prix."** Soundwave said behind him.

Prix could feel his spark skip.

“That’s… that’s great to hear.” He said.

It was nice to know those little ‘bots approved of him.

“You’re early today ‘Wave. Do you need me to hurry up?” Prix asked.

Prix knew his partner sometimes had plans he wanted to test. So they would start early on those days. Soundwave would go over the details with him then asked if Prix had anything to add. Prix never did.

**“Negative: Soundwave knew Prix came early on training days. Came to see Prix.”**

Prix turned to look at the dark mech. Surprised to see he had sneaked up so close behind him. Then again the seeker always dropped his guard when Soundwave was around.

“Did you need me for something?” he asked

Soundwave shook his head.

 **“Negative: No plans. No extra training.”** He answered.

The stoic mech raised his hand, and began to playing with Prix’s shoulder guard.

Prix never thought much about why Soundwave did this. His slender black fingers, tracing the edge of the ruby metal. He just liked it when he did.  

**“Prix: Usually not wear his face cover in locker room”**

The seeker blinked. Trying to focus on what Soundwave was saying. Finding that he had lost his self in the rhythmic stroking.  

“Sorry…” He shook his head. “What ‘Wave?”

 **“Mask and Visor?”** Soundwave asked again, his hand never stopping.

“Yeah. No one except me and a few others even know I have the room. So it’s safe to take them off here.” Prix answered.

Prix rubbed the side of his helm, pulling down his finials. “To be honest I forgot I had it off.”

**“Prix’s: Optics are nice to look at. Soundwave: Thinks they’re … pretty.”**

The seeker let go of the finials, popping back up to attention.

“What?” he looked into the black mirror visor that cover Soundwave’s face. His own face reflected back at him. Confused and expecting.

Did Prix hear him right?

 **“Prix: Is not worry about getting caught on cameras?”** Soundwave asked.

Prix must have imaged it. Thinking to his self, Of course you have.

“No. Vire doesn’t now I have the room. It’s listed under an alias.”

He looked away from Soundwave. Watching the mechs fingers. Prix was trying hard not to let his engines purr.

 **“Prix: Does not like it when Soundwave does this.”** As Soundwave spoke, it came out more of a statement than the question it should have been.  

The dark mech pulled his hand away.

The seeker’s hand moved faster than he could tell it to stop.

He stood there frozen with Soundwave’s hand in his. Mouth hung open, trying desperately to say something.

Prix was hoping his face wasn't as red as it felt.

His finials dropped as far as they could go.

“I’m sorry.” Was all he could choke out.

Mentally beating his self for what he had done.

Soundwave pulled his hand away from the gold seeker. Then the soothing sensation of servos on metal was back.

Prix let out a heavy vent. Not realizing he had held it in.

 **“Prix: Okay with this?”** Soundwave asked.

“Yes ‘Wave. I’m okay with this.” He gave the ‘bot a reassuring smile.

The mech retracted back the bottom half of his visor, revealing a smile.

Prix could feel his face become red. It was so rare that Soundwave removed his mask. Making the seekers spark flutter along with his wings.

Which caused him great pain. Prix had all but forgot that his wings were still firmly in electro filled cuffs.

“AHHH!!”

Prix dropped the bow in his hand, with a loud clang. Looking away from Soundwave, to check his wings. His hand reaching for the joints.

They were stinging but hopefully nothing was seriously broken.

 **“Prix: Okay?”** Soundwave’s smile was gone now along with the stroking.

Prix look up at his partner and lied.

“Yeah. It only hurt for a second.” He gave him a smile. “I’m fine now.”

 **“Prix.”** He doesn’t know why he bother to try and lied to the mech. He never got away with it.

“Yes. They hurt, but I’ll get passed it.” He tried to reach the part of his wings that hurt, but found it hard to get to.

 **“Prix: Want cuffs off?”** Soundwave asked. **“Pain: Would relieved.”**

Prix gave a short laugh. “I would love to have them off, but that going to happen anytime soon.”

Soundwave walked around the flyer, stopping right behind the mech.

“’Wave?” he asked. He went to face the mech. Soundwave caught his shoulders and faced him forward again.

Soundwave slide his hands slowly down Prix’s arms then pulled them away. Making shiver go up the bot back struts.

Prix felt a quick connection of something hitting the cuffs, then weightlessness. 


	2. Bersama-Sama Mimpi - Chapter 02

The cuffs fell with a heavy thud.

Soundwave’s hand returned to the seekers shoulders. Rubbing at the ruby metal.

 **“Prix: Feel better?”**  the mech asked.

“Soundwave how did you that?” Prix asked. He was both amazed and terrified.

What if Vire found out that his partner could do that? What would the slum lord do to the mech?

 **“Soundwave: Does have skills other than fighting.”**  The dark ‘bot said.

Prix looked over his shoulder at Soundwave.

 **“Wings?”**  Soundwave asked.

The seeker gave his wings a small flutter, causing a ping of pain to go through them. Making him wince.

“They’re fine.” Prix lied. “Thank you for taking the cuffs off.” He turn to face Soundwave, but was held in place.

 **“Wings: Still hurt.”**  The dark mech looked at the couch then back at Prix.  **“Prix: Mind sitting down?”**

Prix looked at him with confusion. The seeker trying to figure out the mech.

 **“Prix’s: Wings still hurt. Soundwave: Wishes to help relieve the pain.”**  Soundwave clarified.

Prix gave a weak laugh, and smiled. He turned to his partner and just stared into that visor.

“’Wave you don’t have to do that. I’m okay really.” To be honest the seeker was more worried about the cuffs then his wings.

**“Prix: Not trust Soundwave”**

“Course I do, ‘Wave. You’re my partner.”

 **“Correct. Soundwave is Prix’s partner.”**  Soundwave put his hand back on the ruby shoulder.  **“Prix: Always ask if Soundwave needs help. Let Soundwave help Prix.”**

The mech gave Prix a smile and tilted his head. Prix thought to his self if the mech never stop smiling for him. He could get him to do just about anything.

Prix nodded. “Okay ‘Wave. You’ve got me.  Now how are you going to help?”

Soundwave pointed to the couch.

**“Prix: Sit. Wings: Facing toward Soundwave.”**

Prix nodded as he turned to move to the couch, his foot hit against something on the floor. He looked down, and saw what it was.

“Oh my bow.” He reached down to pick it up the weapon, only to have his hand bump into Soundwave’s. The dark mech already taking it and placing it back on the wall.

 **“Sit.”**  He instructed.

Prix laughed, throwing his hands up in defeat.

“I’m going.”

Prix sat down on the edge of the couch, facing the arm. Soundwave joined him handing over a small pillow.

**“Prix: Lean forward. Comfort: Will be better than that of sitting straight up.”**

“Thank you.” The seeker said taking the pillow and it under his chest. He leaned across the arm of the couch, resting his helm into his arms. Soundwave sat down behind him. “You still don’t have – “

Soundwave ran his hand up the center of Prix’s back, in the space between his wings. The ringing swelled then levelled off.

 **“Quiet. Pain: Where is it?”**  Soundwave asked, slowly rubbing his hand up and down the golden back struts.

Prix took in a deep breath and answered. “Where the cuffs were wrapped around and the joints.”

In the back of the seekers mind. He couldn't stop thinking about should he be letting Soundwave do this at all.

 **“Inquiry: Can Prix lift his wings without them hurting?”**  Soundwave asked.

Prix nodded, lifting his wing. He brought one to each side of Soundwave, moving slow so not to hurt them further.

Soundwave hand rubbed along the outside of Prix’s wing. His fingers reaching the top, tracing them up a down the edge. Prix shivered at the feeling. He looked over his shoulder and watch the mech. Soundwave's hands easing away the seeker’s pain.

 **“Prix: Starting to feel better?”**  Soundwave asked. His fingers dipping into the seams of Prix’s back, making him melt.

Prix watched as Soundwave just studied his wings. Following his own fingers as the traced edges.

Yeah, this feels great ‘Wave.” To Prix it was if the ‘bot was fascinated by them.

He watch for some time, just relaxing.

Soundwave pulled his hand from Prix’s back struts seams. Rubbing the over the plating to settle them back. Earning a hum from the seeker. Once he was content that his job was done; Soundwave moved his hand over and rubbed a servo over the joints at the base of the wing.

A rush of heat came over Prix’s face. Rising quickly, he bit down on his lip to suppress a moan.

Soundwave stopped all his movement.

 **“Prix: Okay? Did Soundwave hurt Prix?”**  he asked.

“NoNoNo.” Prix felt a wave of embarrassment. “Just… go easy on my joints. You could ….” Prix wasn't sure how to phrase what he needed to say next. “They’re … sensitive. That’s all.” He turned his head toward Soundwave, giving a reassuring smile. “Be gentle. Like you’re doing with the rest of my wing.”

Soundwave nodded, tracing his fingers over the wing once again. With a soft touch. Soundwave brought his hand back to the joint, rubbing small circles. The seeker smiled and let a small purr.

 **“Like this?”**  Soundwave asked.

Prix nodded, resting his head back down onto his arms. Closing his optics, losing his self.

The seeker had to ask his self.  _What did I do right, to deserve this kind of treatment?_

After some time had passed, Soundwave moved on to the other wing. Wrapping his arm around, and stroking along the edge. Gently massaging the base.

Prix turned his head, opening one of his optics to watch the mech. Again Soundwave studied his wings. He could not think what had grabbed Soundwave’s attention, but as long he kept doing what he was doing, Prix did mind. Sadly the seeker could not remember the last time he felt this good, this relaxed.

A smile formed audial to audial on Prix’s face.  Closing his optics once more.

 **“Prix: Still with Soundwave?”**  Prix was asked.

Prix gave a laugh. “Yeah ‘Wave. I’m still with you, barely though.” He looked back at his partner.

 **“Good.”**  Soundwave said, with a devilish grin. Prix gave him a curious look.

The dark mech nuzzled his head against the ruby wing. Trailing small kisses down the seam that separated the gold from the crimson.

Prix cheeks ran red, watching the mech. The feeling of Soundwave’s optic on his own.

Soundwave pressed into Prix’s joint, not enough to hurt but just enough to-

“SOUNDWAVE!!!” Prix gasped, his back arching. The mech eased off, but continued to deal out the kisses. 

Prix swallowed hard.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

 **“Prix: Wish for Soundwave to stop?”**  Soundwave asked. His kisses stopped, his fingers tracing the edge again.

No Prix didn’t really want the mech to stop. Primus knows he fantasied this for almost as long as he known Soundwave. Was this right for him to do? All the problems that it could cause.

He shook his head, then breathed in deep trying to get air into his system.

“No … I don’t want you to stop. It’s just I don’t think you know-“He gasped. Soundwave pressed into the joint again. “-what that does to me.”

Prix was fans click on low, trying to cool him.

 **“Prix’s wings are an erogenous zone. Which when pressed or …”**  Soundwave licked up the golden edge. Prix trembled.  **“… Causes a sexual response.”**

That devilish grin form once again.

“Oh…” Prix said. letting out a small chuckle. Soundwave never was one to mince words. “You know exactly what you’re doing.”

Soundwave gave a single nod. Moving to kiss the other wing, while stimulating the other.

 **“Prix: Want to continue.”**   


	3. Bersama-Sama Mimpi - Chapter 03

Prix gave out a weak laugh and sat up. Letting his wings fall to either side of Soundwave. Moving them away from those lovely kisses. The seeker stayed faced away from the dark mech. Not wanting to look at, not yet.

Soundwave’s hands went back to stroking the plating of Prix’s shoulder.

“I’m fine now ‘Wave.” He said, “My wings feel better.”

His partner’s processor always seem to work on logic. Knowing him, he thought that giving Prix and quick overload would help him distress. Get him ready for the next match. Not that Prix wouldn’t love to push the stoic mech down and wring sweet noises from him. It’s was just the last thing he wanted, is for Soundwave to be with him tactfully.

Prix turn enough to face Soundwave. Giving his best smile. “Thank you though.”

Soundwave slide his hands down from the seekers shoulders. Running them down the center of his back. Sending shivers through the flyer struts. Then circled his waist, to rest on Prix’s stomach.

 **“Soundwave: Knows that Prix’s wings are fine.”** He pulled the seeker down to lay flush against his own chest. Laying his head on those ruby shoulder guards. Prix could feel his body heat up, being so closes made him run hot. **“Soundwave: Wants to do this.”** He leaned to look at Prix in the optics. **“Does Prix not want this too?”**

 

With every vent Soundwave released, struck the seekers finals, the louder the ringing became. Black servos rubbed smooth small patterns on Prix’s stomach. His temperature grew with every passing second.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked.  _With me_ he asked his-self. Prix was still concerned about all this. Soundwave really didn’t show any sign’s he like the seeker. Past their friendship they have developed the past couple of months.

 **“Affirmative.”** Soundwave answered, kissing Prix’s cheek. Making them flush. **“Prix’s answer?”**

Prix bit his bottom lip. He tried to think, but Soundwave was making it hard. The usual reserve, was nibbling at the seeker’s finials. Making the nerve clusters inside, flare up with pleasure. His engines gave a purr. This only encouraged Soundwave to continue. His mouth caught the tip of the smallest finial. Giving it a once over with his glossa before giving a gentle suck.

Prix leaned back into the sensation, gasping out. “~I SHOULDN’T!! If Vire –“

Soundwave stopped him before he continue. Pulling him into a deep, slow kiss. Making Prix moan. He let him go, and the seeker whimper at the lost. His vision became hazy.

 **“Prix: Informed Soundwave Vire had no cameras here. Vire: Is unaware that this room existed.”** Soundwave nuzzled Prix’s neck. **“Hall are empty because of time of day. Prix’s worries are understandable. If Prix does not wish to continue. Then we will not.”**

The seeker could feel it through the mech’s EM field that this was true.

“If I say we need to stop, you will?” He knew the answer already. Soundwave has never lied or hurt him.

 **“Yes.”** Soundwave nuzzled his helm against Prix’s **“Soundwave: will do anything Prix asks.”**

Prix wiggled his finials up and down in thought. Thinking hard about his next move. He glanced over at the door. Trying not to get distracted with Soundwave’s servos tracing over transformation seams.

**“Prix: No one is here. No one will pass.”**

“How do you know?” Prix asked.

 **“Soundwave: Has many skills.”** Taking the seekers finial back into his mouth.

 _Yeah like that mouth._ “I’m starting to figure that out.” His optics grew dim, his helm tipped back. “You do know I didn’t say yes.” His voice was laced with a little more static then he would have liked.

Soundwave came in close to Prix’s audial hub. **“Prix didn’t say no either.”**

Prix laughed. “I guess I didn’t.” He was pulled into another gentle but way too quick kiss. “So what are you going to do with me?”

 **“Lean Forward.”** Soundwave instructed. Moving his body away from the seeker.

Pulling one of his hands from Prix’s slender waist. Running up the center of Prix’s back. Guiding him forward. Soundwave’s engines giving a low hum.

Prix did as he was told. Leaning down and resting on his arms. Watching his partner from over his shoulder.

“You have a thing for flyer builds or something?” Prix asked, raising his wings back to each side of Soundwave. Giving him better access. It was a bit amusing the ‘bot’s fascination with them.  

Soundwave wrapped one arm around the outside. Tracing the edge with a gentle touch. His other hand rubbing small circles on his struts.

 **“Prix: Complaining?”** he asked, giving Prix a devilish grin.

Prix’s spark flutter.  _This ‘bot is going to be the death of me._

 **“Soundwave: Does not have a “thing” for flyer builds.”** The mech started putting kisses back on the gold and ruby wings.

Prix purred, and just melted with the gesture. “Could have fooled me.” He said.

 **“Soundwave: has a thing for Prix’s build.”** The kisses moved closer and closer to those sensitive joints. **“Other flyers do nothing for Soundwave.”**

Prix face went hot, and he smiled. The ringing swelled in his audial receptors. The seeker wasn’t sure how to process this information. Flatter? Cause his partner apparently only had optics for him. Confused? Cause he wasn’t really sure why.

The stoic mech was making it hard for Prix to think of anything at the moment. With the way he was teasing his wings, and his hot air blowing down on them. Soundwave seem to be finding every nerve cluster and lighting them up.

Soundwave’s hand slide down Prix’s back, resting it at the base of his spine. His thumb rubbing the seams.

 **“Soundwave: Wonders.”** He nestled against the wing.

“What’s that ‘Wave?” Prix asked, onlining one optic.

**“How sensitive are Prix’s wings?”**

                                                                           

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add more tags the more chapters I add in.


End file.
